Ncis: Los Angeles
by Lucie347
Summary: Une jeune fille se retrouve en plein milieu dans le meurtre de son ex-petit-copain, en pleine interrogation, Deeks reconnait Victoire, une de ses anciennes amies qui le connait seulement sous son nom d'infiltration Max Gentry. Comment va t'il lui apprendre que tout ce qu'elle sait sur lui n'est seulement qu'un tas de mensonge? Et comment va t'elle pouvoir les aidés?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Je frottais le bar sans ménagement, renversant au passage le verre d'un client. Je soupirais et m'excusai en lui offrant un second verre gratuitement. Je nettoyais rapidement ma bêtise et me retournai vers la télé qui montrait les infos de tout le pays. Je m'appuyais nonchalamment contre le comptoir et écoutais les infos avant d'être interrompus par un homme d'une carrure assez importante qui me demanda un verre de whisky.

Je regardais l'heure, étonner d'avoir un client qui demandait de l'alcool à cette heure-ci, mais lui donnait sans poser de questions, le gratifiant d'un sourire pour le pourboire. Après quelques minutes, il me redemanda un autre verre, je m'exécutai et laissai ma place à une autre serveuse pendant que je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, voulant me rafraîchir de cette chaleur insupportable.

Je plongeai ma tête dans mes mains remplies d'eau, puis pris du papier toilette pour essuyer mon visage, je soufflai mais avant même de sortir des toilettes, je remarquai un homme rentré et avant même que je pus le reconnaître, il me plaqua contre le carrelage glacé du mur.

« Vic'... » Commença t'il, son visage parsèment mon cou de baiser, je reconnus la voix de Luke, mon ancien petit copain, qui buvait assez pour remplir mon corps d'ecchymose et de s'excuser le lendemain, oubliant la soirée de la veille.

« Luke, arrête-on est plus ensemble, va-t'en. Arrête ! » Criais-je, il arrêta d'embrasser mon cou et me regarda dans les yeux, le regard noir de colère. Il me criait des phrases incompréhensibles, et après quelques secondes de monologue, je finissais à terre, la lèvre en sang et la joue en feu due au coup que je venais de recevoir quelques secondes auparavant.

Il finit par partir sans aucune excuse ou d'aide pour me soupirai et me relevai difficilement avant de retourner derrière le comptoir, sous le regard inquiet de Sam, la serveuse qui me tenait compagnie tout week-end pour m'aider.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Quelques jours après le malheureux incident qu'il c'était produit au bar, je revins, comme tous les jours travailler, après quelques heures à servir les clients, je remarquai deux hommes s'avancer vers le bar, puis s'asseoir devant moi. Ils sortirent leur insigne de police et me regardaient attentivement, attendant sûrement que je parte en courant comme on voyait souvent dans les films.

 _« Je veux bien que vous me passiez les menottes, mais s'il vous plaît, pas devant tout le monde, laissez-moi juste écrire un mot à mon patron et je vous suis. »_ Demandais-je sens vraiment comprendre la situation, la seule chose que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais certainement pas perdre le seul job qui me permettait de payer mes fins de mois.

Je pris donc un papier et écrivis un rapide mot avant des suivres sans faire d'histoire. Une fois devant leur voiture, il me plaça les menottes aux poignées avant d'ouvrir la portière pour que je puisse rentrer dans la voiture.

Je regardais le paysage sans vraiment le voir, j'essayais plus de comprendre pourquoi j'étais dans cette situation, c'est vrai que j'avais faits plusieurs choses, comme voler où me servir de l'alcool sans payer, mais je n'avais jamais commis de crime plus grave. Pendant mes minutes de réflexion, je n'avais même pas remarqué que la portière s'était ouverte, et c'est quand je sentis un bras prendre le mien pour me faire sortir de la voiture que je remarquais qu'on venait d'arriver devant un hangar à bateaux, assez étrange comme lieux d'interrogation, mais je ne disais rien, j'attendais seulement de savoir le crime que j'avais commis pour qu'ont me mettent les menottes aux poignées.

Après quelques secondes, je fût finalement débarrassé de ses menottes, assise sur une chaise avec une bouteille d'eau devant moi. Finalement, une jeune femme qui m'était inconnue vint s'asseoir devant moi, posant ses mains sur la table qui nous séparait et me souris gentiment. Je regardais ses yeux qui avait une teinte différente, un étai noir, tandis que l'autre avait une couleur marron. Je la gratifiais d'un sourire et attendis qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes de silence après.

 _« Mes coéquipiers mon raconter que tu t'étais laissé passer les menottes sans rien dire, tu n'as rien demandé, ce qui est assez rare. Je fais ce métier depuis des années, et on voit rarement quelqu'un qui se laisse faire sans rien demander. Est-ce que tu as quelques choses à dire ? »_ Me parla-t-elle d'une gentillesse extrême. J'avais déjà subi des interrogations de police, pour finalement finir avec une ou deux semaines en prison, mais ce n'est que pour des choses idiotes que j'avais faites en tant qu'adolescente, et je n'ai jamais vu un policier me parler aussi gentiment.

 _« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis ici... »_ Demandais-je doucement, elle plissait doucement ses yeux vairons avant de soupirer.

 _« Tu es Victoire Brown . »_ Après ma réponse positive, elle continua sur sa lancée. _« Tu as une bleue pas très jolie sur ta joue Victoire. Tu permets que je te tutoie . »_

 _« Oui vous pouvez. Je ne me suis pas battue, au contraire vous savez... Je ne sais pas me battre. »_ Dis-je en rigolant nerveusement, elle me sourit et la porte s'ouvrit sur un de ses coéquipiers qui m'avait passé les menottes, il l'appela et finalement, je me retrouvai seule une nouvelle fois? Je passais une de mes mains dans mes cheveux, et finalement, bus quelques gorgées de la bouteille qui se trouvait devant moi.

Je me levais, faisant les cent pas. Je n'avais jamais été patiente, je me mis finalement sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder la vue que donnait la petite fenêtre, et sourit en voyant une poignée ancrée dans le sol. Une fois le tour de la pièce examinée, chaque détail, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme que je connaissais beaucoup trop bien pour empêcher le sourire qui illumina mon visage. La jeune femme policière enleva ses menottes et nous laissa seuls dans la pièce. Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras et s'asseyait en face de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Max ? » Demandais-je curieusement, il soupira avant de me répondre.

« La même chose que toi je suppose, ils me soupçonnent de la mort de Luke et... » Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, ma respiration s'accéléra et je me levai brusquement de ma chaise pour reculer contre le mur, la main sur mon cœur.

« Eh, Victoire regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Me chuchota-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

« Luke... Luke est mort . Ce n'est pas possible, je... Je l'ai vue il y a même pas deux jours, il était venu au bar et... »

« Et il t'a frappé je suppose ? Encore ? » Me demanda-t-il en soupirant tandis que je hochai tristement de la tête. Il reprit mon visage entre ses mains et regarda ma joue devenue bleue, et ma lèvre fendue. « Bon sang, tu devais m'appeler quand ça arrivait Vic' »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? Tu ne réponds plus à ton téléphone, quand je parle de toi Nicole se refroidis et change de conversation, et puis je ne t'ai pas vue depuis des lustres. » Le coupais-je brusquement avant qu'il continue à me faire des reproches.

« Donc tu ne l'as pas tué . » Commença-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Max, je peux te jurer que je n'ai rien à voir dans ce meurtre, je ne le savais même pas. Et même si ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit mort, je n'aurais jamais fait ça, tu me connais quand même. Et je peux même pas me payer un avocat, je n'ai même pas une centaine de dollars dans ma banque. » Paniquais-je en me remémorant mes dernières dettes qui étaient d'un prix exorbitant.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et après quelques minutes, la jeune femme revint pour mettre les menottes à Max, tandis que je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois seule, les larmes dévalant sur mes joues.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Point de vue Deeks :

Après avoir quitté l'interrogation avec Victoire sous l'identité de Max, et mes menottes enlever par Kensi, je me posais lourdement sur la chaise, regardant la télé qui diffusait la salle d'interrogation en direct. Tous les regards de mes coéquipiers étaient posés sur moi, et je soupirai avant de tirer doucement mes cheveux blonds.

 _« Ce n'est pas elle. »_ Dis-je au bout d'un certain temps. « _Je peux mettre ma main à couper que ce n'est pas elle la meurtrière. »_

 _« Et comment tu peux être aussi sûr de toi Deeks ? Tu ne l'as ne connaît que sous l'identité de Max, qui te dit qu'elle aussi, elle n'a pas une autre facette d'elle que tu ne connais pas ? »_ Demanda avec curiosité Callen en regardant Victoire faire les cent pas, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 _« Je le sais, cette fille elle... C'est ma petite protégée, quand j'étais en infiltration elle ne me connaissait même pas, mais elle m'a logée chez elle pendant des semaines entières, elle a vraiment le coeur sur la main. Puis Luke est arrivé d'un voyage et il m'a dégagé, et le jour d'après, elle est venue me voir avec plein ecchymose sur le visage, je l'ai soignée, et quand je revenais blessé, elle me soignait à mon tour. Elle se faisait frapper de nombreuses fois justes pour me voir et je passais mes journées avec elle, même si j'ai menti de nombreuses fois, c'est vraiment une personne qui est importante pour moi. »_ Racontais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Deeks... Elle est peut-être importante mais tu ne sais pas si elle l'a tué, enfin... Son petit copain qui la bat, elle a peut-être voulu se venger. Beaucoup de personnes dans le bar, dont la serveuse qui travaille avec elle dise que ça serait la dernière personne à l'avoir vue. »_ Commença Kensi avant que je la coupe.

 _« Non, écouter, je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas elle... C'est simplement impossible. »_ Dis-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

 _« Deeks, il faut que tu ailles la voir et que tu lui racontes tout, elle faut qu'elle sache la vérité. »_ Commença Kensi en me regardant. Je secouai la tête en soupirant, et après quelques secondes, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la salle d'interrogation. Victoire me sourit en me revoyant, mais perdit rapidement cette joie en me voyant dépitée.

Je m'asseyais en face d'elle en baissa la tête sans savoir quoi dire. Elle prit mes mains et fronça des sourcils.

 _« Je dois t'annoncer un truc qui va pas te plaire... »_ Commençais-je doucement.

 _« Max ? »_

 _« Non... Je m'appelle Marty Deeks... Je... Je suis un agent de liaison... »_ Annonçais-je avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, ses mains s'enlevèrent doucement des miennes avant de me regarder sans rien dire. Après quelques secondes, elle ouvra finalement la bouche pour me parler d'une voix neutre.

 _« Quoi ? Marty Deeks ? Tu... Tu m'as utilisé pour faire une putain de mission . »_ Rigola-t-elle nerveusement, un regard noir de colère.

 _« Non ! Je t'ai pas utilisé Victoire ! Ce n'était pas prévue que je rencontre quelqu'un qui m'héberge et... Et puis quand je me suis attaché à toi sincèrement, je peux te promettre que... »_

Je fus directement coupé par sa main qui claqua brusquement ma joue, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je croisai le regard de Kensi, je lui fis un rapide geste de la tête, et me retournai vers Victoire.

 _« Marty Deeks... J'y crois pas... Je... Mais quelle idiote je suis ! Bon sang ! Et moi, comme une conne, je t'ai raconté tout sur moi ! J'ai ne pouvais pas être plus honnête avec quelqu'un, et toi pendant tout ce temps, tu me racontais que des mensonges . »_ Criait-elle en touchant plusieurs fois ses cheveux, j'avais appris que ce petit signe était quand elle était nerveuse, ou en colère.

 _« Écoute, je sais que je t'ai raconté de nombreux mensonges, mais je ne t'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que tu étais ma petite protégée, je n'ai jamais menti en disant que je serais toujours là sur toi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je t'ai dîtes qui ne sont pas des mensonges, des choses que même ma coéquipière ne sait pas, et je te l'ai confié à toi Victoire, à une personne que je connaissais depuis à peine 2 semaines. Alors ai confiance en moi. »_ Dis-je en prenant ses mains afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle essuya une rapide larme qui avait coulé et hocha de la tête.

 _« Tu vas m'interroger je suppose . »_ Demanda-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

 _« Oui, aussi, avec ma coéquipière, mais je sais très bien que tu ne l'as pas tué d'accord . J'en suis convaincu, mais il faut que tu le prouves, et il faut que tu coopères avec nous. »_

Elle secoua la tête positivement et Kensi put finalement rentré, elle se plaça près de moi tandis qu'on posa de nombreuses questions à Victoire qui répondait en toute honnêté.

 _« Tu sais qui pourrait en avoir après lui . Jusqu'à le tuer . »_ Demanda Kensi gentiment en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _« Non, enfin, il y avait des milliers de personnes qui détestaient Luke, c'était vraiment un homme arrogant, tout le monde le détestait, mais pas au point d'en faire un meurtre. Mais je sais qu'il appelait chaque jour son dealer, parce qu'il lui devait une somme d'argent assez importante. »_ Annonça-t-elle en tripotant ses mains.

 _« Et tu sais comment il s'appele . »_ Je lui demandais, elle leva son regard vers moi et eut un petit rire nerveux, puis finalement elle hocha la tête.

 _« Oui, j'ai... J'ai même son numéro, c'est à moi de régler ses dettes donc Luke m'avait donné son numéro. »_

 _« Attends, tu as pris de la drogue ? Pourquoi tu devais régler les dettes de drogue de ton copain ? »_ Demanda Kensi en fronçant ses sourcils.

 _« Luke lui a donné mon numéro, pour que je paye, et je ne peux plus me défaire de ça maintenant, il y a encore des centaines de dollars à payer et tant que je ne lui paye pas, les dettes augmentent petit à petit. »_ Nous informa-t-elle en baissant la tête, je soupirai et lâchai une légère injure qui fit sourire timidement Victoire.

 _« Oh.. Ma..Marty ? »_

Je me retourna au son de la voix de Victoire, surpris qu'on m'appelle Marty.

 _« Je suis désolé.. Pour ça. »_ Elle désigna ma joue qui était devenue rouge du à la giffle qu'elle m'avait mit quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ris doucement et ferma la porte derrière moi.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Point de vue Victoire :

Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps j'étais restée enfermée dans ce hangar qui était devenue une salle d'interrogation, mais j'attendais patiemment de sortir, faisant les cent pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que derrière le faux personnage de Max, se trouvait finalement un agent de liaison. Je réfléchissais à la façon dont Luke aurait pu mourir tout en passant mes mains nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

Évidemment que je souhaitais sa mort plus que quiconque au monde, mais jamais je n'aurais réalisé mon souhait. La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux hommes qui m'avait mis les menottes aux poignées, ils me sourirent gentiment et ouvrirent la porte en me faisant signe de les suivre, je me leva, légèrement étonnée tandis qu'ils m'emmenaient dans une grande pièce où je pouvais voir une télé qui diffusait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je croisais le regard de Marty ainsi que sa coéquipière qui me laissa sa place sur une chaise, je m'asseyais sans savoir quoi faire d'autre et ils commencèrent à m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais devant eux.

 _« Il faut que tu appelles le dealer de Luke, et que tu lui dises que tu as l'argent qu'il lui manque et... »_ Commença un homme au crâne rasé de près, il avait une légère barbe et il était habillé d'un simple t-shirt gris avec une veste marron.

 _« Attendez, désolé de vous couper dans votre phrase, mais je n'ai pas son argent, ce n'est pas d'une dizaine de dollar dont on parle, c'est des centaines, proche des mille dollars, je n'ai pas assez pour payer tout cet argent. »_ Le coupais-je, Marty me regarda et sourit doucement en me tendant mon portable.

 _« On est là pour ça Vic', on s'occupe de tout ça, tu l'appelles, tu dis simplement que tu as l'argent et après on t'explique la seconde partit du plan. »_ M'annonça Marty tandis que je hochais la tête en prenant mon téléphone pour chercher le numéro de Jay, le dealer de Luke.

Après quelques tonalités, il répondit finalement, d'une voix grave et sec.

 _« - Victoire Brown. Quelle surprise de recevoir ton appel après des semaines sans aucune nouvelle de toi, ni de ton petit copain d'ailleurs. Que me vaux cet appel ? »_ Dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

 _« - J'ai ton argent. J'ai usé dans toutes mes économies et j'ai travaillé deux fois plus dur, mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir. »_ Parlais-je d'une voix calme, j'avais les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir quatre paires des yeux concentrés sur moi tandis que je sentais la main de Marty prendre la mienne sur la table et la serrer doucement.

 _« - Très bien, alors je veux te voir dans 2 heures, à l'endroit habituel, et si tu veux, je peux te réduire la somme à moitié pour une petite heure juste toi et moi. »_ Chuchota-t-il sensuellement, un sourire pouvait clairement s'entendre dans sa voix.

La coéquipière de Marty me chuchota un mot dans l'oreille, et avec une voix légèrement tremblante, je hochais la tête pour répéter ses mots.

 _« - À moitié ? Je... D'accord, j'accepte. »_

 _« - Très bien, a dans deux heures ma belle. Habilles-toi bien, pas de jean ou autres, quelques choses qui va me plaire. Et pas de chèques, j'accepte seulement le cash. »_

Je raccrochais après quelques secondes tandis que regardait sa coéquipière, Kensi, sans comprendre.

 _« - Vous... Vous allez me laisser coucher avec lui . Pour réduire la somme ? Je... »_ Paniquais-je en les regardant chacun leur tour.

 _« - Tu vas pas coucher avec lui Victoire, tu vas seulement nous aider à l'attraper pour l'interroger, et même le mettre en cellule s'il avoue avoir tué Luke. Callen et Sam vont être devant le bâtiment où tu devras aller, ils vont te surveiller, et moi et Deeks on ne sera pas loin non plus. Tu auras une caméra, et un micro, on sera tout près s'il y a le moindre problème d'accord ? »_ M'expliqua Kensi, je regardais Callen et Sam, sachant désormais leurs noms et hochais la tête.

 _« - Il veut qu'on se rejoigne dans un bâtiment abandonné, où il fait ses petites affaires de drogue. »_

Je leur montra l'endroit exact dans une carte qu'ils avaient sortie, et après quelques minutes où ils discutèrent, Marty me fit signe de les suivre tandis que je montais à l'arrière de sa voiture où sa coéquipière prit le volant. Je n'écoutais pas leur conversation, trop occupé à réfléchir sur ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures.

Je sortis de la voiture après quelques minutes de trajet, et souris gentiment en la suivant tandis que Marty se dirigea vers une petite dame qui avait les cheveux courts et des lunettes. Kensi me proposa plusieurs tenues, puis finalement, on décida avec un accord commun de choisir une robe rouge, une fois prête, elle sortit plusieurs équipements dont je ne connaissais aucun nom.

 _« -Alors tu vas en premier temps mettre se micro, ils vont sûrement te fouiller, mais ils ne vont pas penser que tes boucles d'oreilles sont un micro. »_ Elle m'aida à attacher des petites boucles d'oreilles rouges, et je souris doucement, la confiance s'installant doucement, ils entendraient tout et seraient là au moindre problème.

 _« - On pourra te parler, et on pourra aussi entendre ce que tu dis, donc si jamais tu peux nous parler. Tu auras un code que toi seule pourra dire, si jamais tu le prononces on vient immédiatement d'accord . »_ M'expliqua-t-elle en me donnant des chaussures à talons.

 _« - Quel est ce nom de code ? »_ Demandais-je en la regardant.

 _« - Bonus. Tu le places dans une phrase, et nous ont est là dans la minute qui suit. »_

J'hochai la tête, prête pour cette mission qui avait le don de me rendre assez stressé, mon coeur battait d'une vitesse anormale, et mes mains devenaient moites, mais je savais que j'étais prête, et qu'il y avait une équipe de pro qui me protégeait.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Point de vue Victoire :

Je me retrouvais devant l'entrepôt abandonné, Kensi et Marty étaient placés dans un café à deux pas de l'immeuble, tandis que Callen et Sam se trouvaient dans une voiture juste à côté. Je toquais, créant un rythme imaginaire, et on m'ouvrit finalement quelques secondes après. Je croisai le regard de Jay qui se mordit la lèvre, il dégagea tout le monde de la pièce et s'approcha lentement de moi.

 _« - Tu as mon argent ? »_ Demanda-t-il en me relookant de haut en bas, passant sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres.

 _« - Oui... J'ai tout. »_ Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Il me débarrassa de moi sac et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un tas d'argent, il hocha doucement sa tête et jeta le sac dans un coin de la pièce.

 _« - Tu n'es pas avec les flics ou autres j'espère, ça serait idiot que ce beau corps soit enterré six pieds sous terre.»_ Me menaça t'il en touchant doucement mon corps.

Je secouait négativement de la tête tandis qu'il sourit doucement et me prit par la taille pour me plaquer brusquement contre le mur.

 _« - Je vais quand même vérifier, que tu n'aies pas de micro ou de caméra, t'imagines bien que je voudrais pas qu'on découvre ce qui se passe ici. »_ Il commença doucement à baisser ma robe, la faisant tomber au sol, lui dévoilant mes sous-vêtements, ma respiration augmenta de plus en plus, il toucha doucement ma poitrine par-dessus mon soutien-gorge, puis descendit de plus en plus, tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

 _« - Je n'ai rien sur moi, je peux remettre ma robe ?»_ Demandais-je d'une voix timide, il rigola en me regardant et me prit la main, me faisant avancer jusqu'au canapé qui était à l'opposé de la pièce.

 _« - Tu doutes bien que si je t'ai réduit la somme ce n'est pas pour que tu restes avec ta robe toute l'heure. »_ Rigola-t-il en me poussant sur le canapé, j'eus un léger sursaut tandis qu'il s'allongea sur moi, son t-shirt désormais à terre.

Il parsema mon corps de baiser, puis finalement, toucha d'une main la table qui se trouvait à notre droite et prit un morceau de tissus, il me fit ouvrir ma bouche et plaça le tissu dedans avant même que je puisse dire un mot. Mes mots étaient étouffés par le tissu, mais je savais qu'ils avaient entendu car quelques secondes après, j'entendis la voix de Marty dans mon oreille, me signalant qu'ils arrivaient.

Je sentis les mains de Jay explorer mon dos pour détacher mon soutien-gorge, et une fois celui-ci enlèvé je paniquais encore plus, ne les voyant toujours pas débarquer. Je baissai ma tête vers Jay, le regardant poser sa bouche sur ma poitrine, suçant en même temps ma peau pour me laisser quelques marques.

Puis au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et je pus aisément récupérer le t-shirt de Jay à terre pour le poser sur ma poitrine tandis qu'il se levait de moi. Je pris la main que me tendait Kensi et me plaça derrière elle en enlevant le tissus dans ma bouche. Marty me donna sa veste qui cachait mes fesses et le haut de mon corps etallen mit rapidement les menottes à Jay tandis que les trois agents menaçaient de leurs armes les quelques personnes qui étaient dans l'entrepôt.

Je repris ma robe qui jonchait sur le sol et sortit en même temps que Marty qui posa une main sur mon épaule.

 _« - Tu vas bien ? On a eu une petite complication à l'entrée, c'est pour ça qu'on a mis plus longtemps, mais on est arrivé, comme promis. »_ M'annonça-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je laissais mes larmes coulées, secouant mon corps de spasmes tandis qu'il me porta pour m'emmener dans la voiture.

Je remis ma robe difficilement, puis redonnai la veste à Marty qui me sourit gentiment, Kensi s'asseyait à mes côtés sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, et on rejoignit Callen et Sam au hangar qui servait de salle d'interrogation pour écouter le discours de Jay.

 _« - Écouter, je sais pas ce qu'elle vous à raconter, mais je n'ai rien fait, elle était complètement consentante d'accord . Toute façon je ne vous dirais rien, je veux parler à mon avocat. »_ Commença Jay d'une traite en regardant Callen droit dans les yeux.

 _« - Je n'ai encore rien dit, je ne vous ai pas arrêté pour viol, je veux vous parler de Luke... »_

 _« - Je m'en fiche, clairement. J'en ai strictement rien à faire de Luke, tout ce que je veux c'est mon avocat. »_ Coupait Jay d'un ton insolant.

 _« - Vous savez que Luke est mort . »_ Annonçait Callen d'un ton calme, regardant les dossiers devant lui, comme s'il s'en fichait. Je regardais désormais le visage de Jay qui c'était déformé sous la surprise.

 _« - Sûrement sa copine, Victoire. Elle avait toujours des ecchymoses, elle a voulu se venger et elle dit que je l'ai tué parce qu'il me devait de l'argent. Tragique fin. Maintenant j'aimerais parler avec mon avocat. »_


End file.
